


i; puppy-pile

by alifetime



Series: wolf pups [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Luther Hargreeves, Alpha Vanya Hargreeves, Beta Ben Hargreeves, Beta Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, No Incest, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Omega Allison Hargreeves, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, five is an angry pup and everyone is smitten, just a pup pile, platonic a/b/o verses are my guilty pleasure, she mothers five, some people are gross wtf, the fact that that's a tag..., this is soft as hell, who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: On the days leading up to Allison’s heat, a rift centres the Hargreaves siblings and they spot the strangeness of Five’s inner protective turmoil, emotional outbursts and more than obvious signs of an upcoming presentation.-“Five may be presenting as our little alpha soon!” Klaus sounded too happy for such an awkward situation. “With all that pent up stress and the way he was caring for Diego—”“Isn’t caring more of an omega trait, though?” said Ben in questioning.“Do you seriously believe Five is an omega?” Klaus scoffed aloud, slapping Ben on the back. “Oh, Ben, dear naïve, and sweet Ben. That little thing is scary as shit.”“I’m sorry, have you met Allison?” said Vanya in disbelief. “She’s scarier than Luther.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: wolf pups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024606
Comments: 20
Kudos: 291





	i; puppy-pile

**Author's Note:**

> this is all platonic. it's so rare i find any platonic a/b/o fanfics in any fandom and there should be much more. so here's a fic of five being a stubborn little shit and his siblings worrying about him. 
> 
> -sorry for any mistakes and any inconsistencies with the capital and lapslock of 'alpha' 'beta' and 'omega'.
> 
> -this work is inspired by KittenAnarchy’s parental omega five fic which is adorable. check theirs out: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27136499

None of her siblings ever came to her apartment. It was rare, to say the least, because they all preferred meeting up at the academy. It wasn’t as if her apartment had space for six other people, let alone one who (Luther) could barely fit through her door. 

So when she walked in after a late violin rehearsal, Vanya did a double-take when she found a familiar head of baby-brown hair peeking over the edge of her sofa. She would have freaked if this wasn’t a familiar position she would often find Five in at the academy. If he had nothing better to do than let his old-man paranoia get the better of him, then he would often be found slipping in a variety of hidden places. Vanya had the pleasant experience of hearing Ben scream like a little girl when he found Five on top of the refrigerator a couple of weeks back. 

Even so, it didn’t chase away the confusion. What was Five doing here? She didn’t want to rouse him, but it seemed he was already half-awake, sitting up groggily and rubbing at his eyes. Not that she would admit it out loud, but her littlest brother was adorable. However, she wasn’t planning to get a spoon to the eye if she cooed out loud so suppressed the urge and settled her violin down.

“Maybe next time give me a heads up if you’re gonna break into my apartment?” she said a little breathlessly, still startled at thinking there had been a random stranger sleeping on her sofa. “You can’t keep doing this.”

From behind her, she heard the familiar angry huff of her brother. “I wanted to see if you were home.” There was an implied _‘I wanted to see if you got home safe’_ but Vanya didn’t call him out on it. “Your couch just so happens to be a perfect napping spot.” 

“Five…” Vanya couldn’t help but smile. “We’re not eight anymore, you know I can look after myself.” 

Five frowned and sat up a little more, suppressing a yawn. “I know, but I’d rather check up on you than finding out you’ve died in a ditch somewhere.” 

“That’s one, brutal way to put it.” It wasn’t as if Vanya could blame Five’s not-so-subtle worry. The beginning of her small stature and mousy stance, anyone could mistake her for an omega, yet once someone gets close enough, their mistake would take on that of a surprise when her scent radiated not beta pheromones, but _alpha_ pheromones. She was late when presenting and just as shocked as her siblings were to find out her status. By that time, Five had been gone for four years and Ben was six feet under. And as soon as Klaus (with the help of Five’s calculations) revived Ben for good, he told them that in ghost-form they didn’t exactly have any rules so he solely remained as a beta to the outside world, but in reality, his second-gender was non-existent. 

With Five? It wouldn’t surprise anyone if he were an alpha. 

Their dynamics are hardly brought up among them—hell, Five has yet to tell his siblings which dynamic he had been throughout the apocalypse. And Vanya had thought about his dynamic reappearing but had been too afraid to approach Five about it. Was it important? Not exactly. But Five was private—he let himself worry about his siblings whilst mutely demanding no one take their concerns over him. A bit disheartening, considering it has now been six months and their siblings, bar Five, have formed a tightly-knitted pack. Whenever Allison’s heats would come on, all of them would provide her with their belongings, help her nest and take care of her until it ended. They weren’t long—once every two months for three to five days. Vanya had heard her fair share of horror stories that some omega’s heats can last for more than a week, especially if they are repressed for so long. 

Vanya shook herself from her thoughts, only then just capturing Five’s faint but comforting scent; it was a mixture of pinewood and a burning fire, matched with perhaps the hint of coffee and roasted marshmallows. Pleasant, but faint—he was still trapped in a thirteen to the fourteen-year-old body. Many present between the ages of thirteen to sixteen. Vanya had mentioned to Allison that it seemed as if Five’s scent was becoming stronger, and her sister had passed it off as Vanya having become more familiar with Five. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder. 

“Are you staying the night?” asked Vanya, watching fondly as Five made himself and her a cup of coffee. Not ideal when the time was nearing 10 p.m., but the gesture was there. 

“No,” said Five. “I’ll be heading off after this.” He held up the empty mug, sending a forced smile Vanya’s way. She frowned but didn’t push the matter. 

After Five had finished his coffee, he disappeared with a short goodbye. Vanya didn’t think much of it; she was visiting the academy the next day and would be staying a couple of nights. With Allison’s heat approaching less than a week away, Vanya and the others will be staying at the academy as much as possible to gently ease her into it. They had been doing it for the last six months and it had been giving her the comfort she needed ever since they were teenagers. 

Vanya hadn’t needed to clean up any mess left behind; her littlest brother always made sure to keep everything neat and tidy. It was often she would catch Five and Diego helping Grace out after a meal with the dishes and clearing the table away when they were younger. One of the only times she saw Five interact with Grace and even Diego without both of them attempting to stab each other. 

Before she headed to bed, she caught a trace of Five’s scent. It was more prominent when she entered her room and she noticed that one of the blankets she kept on the end of her bed was missing. Immediately, she knew that Five had taken it. His scent was all over her room and the sheets on her bed were a little crinkled as if he had fallen asleep on top of them. She hadn’t spotted her blanket with him on the sofa so she was left to wonder how he snuck it out without her seeing. Either way, she wasn’t disgruntled by it, just confused. She would just have to approach him about it tomorrow. 

*****

Vanya came to the academy in the midst of chaos; Diego looked beyond pissed and Luther looked awkward as hell. Klaus was grinning like there was no tomorrow and Ben had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes unbothered and bored. Allison was trying to calm Diego down from whatever and before Vanya could question what the _hell_ was going on, in comes Five, in his tiny, five foot nothing glory, shoving water into Diego's hands and holds out gauze and rubbing alcohol. 

A large gash was sheathed into the sleeve of Diego’s arm and Vanya could have gotten whiplash with how quickly things were escalating. Five was yelling at everyone to calm down as he forced Diego to sit down on the sofa and drink his _“damn, fucking water or so help me”,_ starting to tend to the wound. 

“What the hell?” 

Ben was the only one who gave Vanya the time and day as to what was going. Diego and Five were on a vigilante mission, Diego got injured, yada, yada, yada. But Five had never been this angry before, muttering small curses under his breath (earning scowls from Allison) and hissing at anyone who tried to get involved. If he had sharper, adult canines one of them would be in trouble. For the most part, every time Diego growled, Five bowed his head—even when Diego bared his sharp canines at Five to _“fucking chill”_ , Five calmed down a bit, only to lecture Diego on the importance of _“keeping a low profile”._

By the time Five had cleaned up the blood and stitched his arm back together, he seemed a lot less pale and Diego stopped his growling. It was then that Vanya had to stumble from the room, the putrid scent of Diego’s alpha pheromones clouding the room. It took all of Vanya not to place Diego down herself and scent him because he was in pain and distressed. Instead, she calmed in the fact Allison was settling him down as Five made his way from the room, hands bloody and ready to wash away. 

“Five?” Vanya carefully stopped him by gripping his shoulder. He turned, eyes a vibrant green and challenging. She let go but didn’t lower her composure. “Why did you take my blanket yesterday?”

Five scoffed. “I felt like it. You have loads. Why do you care?”

“I don’t mind, Five, but you can ask me.”

“What’s the point in asking when you don’t mind?”

_Was he being difficult on purpose?_

Vanya suppressed a growl and settled down, narrowing her eyes instead. “It was just a request, Five.”

She received one of his sarcastic smiles with a thumbs up before he blinked away, leaving a prominent scent of burning wood behind. 

“Where did dear, little Five go?” Klaus came up from beside Vanya, unable to identify the scent flying left, right and centre with his mediocre Beta nose. “The little shit took my feather boa.”

“You too?!” Luther was quick to butt into the conversation. “Before he and Diego went out I saw him take my pilot jacket.”

Klaus chuckled. “C’mon, monkey-man, you’re a lot stronger than him—he only comes up to your torso. Are you seriously scared of him?”

“Yes.” 

Vanya couldn’t help but agree with Luther. Five was more than a little intimidating. Despite his tiny stature, it wouldn’t stop him from slicing their hands clean off with a simple kitchen knife. 

“Just leave it for now,” said Vanya. “Every time I try to talk to him he gets angry.” She had only approached him once about this, but she didn’t want to kill any birds with two stones. 

“Hey, uh, Vanya?” Luther’s awkward voice broke the tension. “You smell that, right?”

So she wasn’t the only one, and Vanya couldn't have been more grateful. “Yeah.”

“What?” said Klaus, looking between the two. “What smell?”

“Five might be close to presenting,” said Vanya, her concerns sky-rocketing. It wasn't what they needed so close to Allison’s heat. “His scent is off the roof.”

“What was that?” Ben decided it was time to leave Allison and Diego be, joining in their tiny family gathering. “What’s Five done now?”

“Five may be presenting as our little alpha soon!” Klaus sounded too happy for such an awkward situation. “With all that pent up stress and the way he was caring for Diego—"

“Isn’t caring more of an omega trait, though?” said Ben in questioning. 

“Do you seriously believe Five is an omega?” Klaus scoffed aloud, slapping Ben on the back. “Oh, Ben, dear naïve, and sweet Ben. That little thing is scary as shit.”

“I’m sorry, have you met Allison?” said Vanya in disbelief. “She’s scarier than Luther.”

“Luther’s not intimidating."

Said man dared to look mildly offended but didn’t deny such an accusation. 

“Look, I’m sure Five can handle it,” said Luther, “He went through it in the apocalypse so he can handle it now.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “There were no other humans around. If he had ruts or heats, nothing would have triggered and escalated it as much as it would now. Diego doesn’t exactly scream ‘calm alpha’ and your stature alone is intimidating enough.” 

“Can you guys move your discussions somewhere else?” Allison yelled from the other room. She was clearly distressed in trying to keep Diego calm, and their light bickering wasn’t helping. 

They all dispersed and Vanya made her way up to her room. That was the end of that.

*****

A couple of days before Allison’s heat should strike and all siblings (apart from Five—God only knows where he was) were gathering things from each of their rooms, finding more things missing that Five had most likely stolen. Allison had at one point approached Five and almost guilt-tripped him into giving one of her favourite sweaters back but he had blinked away before it could escalate. They haven't seen him since Klaus almost braved knocking on his room door but thought better of it; they all valued their lives.

The last Vanya had seen of him was on one of the sofas in the living room, chewable wedged in his mouth as he scribbled whatever maths problem down in a notebook. (They hadn't sent him to school but he was registered as being homeschooled. They needn’t the CPS knocking down their door and taking a very disgruntled Five away). So, he sat, most days, playing with physics and maths problems, all the while oblivious to his sibling's nesting in Allison's upcoming heat. 

To their surprise, when not under the impression of impending doom of his PTSD (something they needn’t discuss with him unless until he opened up to them a bit more), he helped Allison with her nest. Although most omega’s preferred no help (unless from another omega), Allison was quite willing to allow Five set up pillows in her room and create a warm and secluded space for her. Allison said nothing on it—the days leading to her heat resulted in prominent incoherency. Her tiny canines became a prominent feature leading to the day and her pupils were a small touch away from being fully dilated. 

Luther had tried addressing the Five and Allison dynamic but she had lightly hissed at him and sauntered off to her room, keeping one of Diego’s old teddy bear’s close to her chest. 

Within the past two days, Five hadn’t been in Allison’s room and cooped up on his own for the remainder of the days. Allison had been silently mewling at the loss of their littlest brother and one point even silently begged for Ben to grab him for her. Needless to say, Ben received no response from a knock and a simple question of him being okay. The other side of the door was dead silent and Ben didn’t want to risk it. 

The day before Allison’s heat, Vanya spotted Five. It was too early in the morning—after 6 a.m. to be exact. The scent wafting from him was powerful; there was the small scent of blood, and all that was going through her mind was—

_(blood, danger, pup, protect)_

Her littlest brother was whimpering quiet little mewls as he tended to a wound on his lower arm. 

She wandered over—he wasn’t clad in the umbrella pyjamas, but rather a small suit jacket. His hair was ruffled and his skin stunk of sweat as if he’d been out all night. And the blood on his arm was pooling. Vanya couldn’t help but growl and snatch Five’s arm. 

“What happened?” she snarled, feeling the pain and anxiety radiating off of his body. Screw thinking he was 58-years-old, in this body, he was still a pup—a pup without a mother or father to scent him and physically let him know he was safe. “ _Pup.”_

The pup snatched his arm away from the angry alpha, whimpering but not letting any tears fall. “R-Run-in with … with the Commission.”

Vanya sniffed the air and his scent was still discharging pure panic as if Commission was still after him. 

“I took care of it!” Five burst out, uncharacteristically hysterical. 

“Then why are you so scared?!”

“I’m not!”

He disappeared and Vanya let out a frustrated sigh before her pupils thinned and her body calmed. The last experience like this was when they were stuck in 1963 and both Vanya and Five had tested each other's patience. The difference being that Five hadn’t tried fighting back, and had blinked away before both her alpha dominance and power could interfere. He was scared and stressed and she cursed herself for not helping him. 

When everyone else awoke, she told them what happened, and Diego had tried opening Five’s room, only to be yelled at by a very distressed sounding pup. He sounded more vulnerable than they had ever heard him. Even in the midst of the apocalypse, he hadn't sounded unsure of himself. It was so unlike Five that Allison had come from her room, detecting the worrisome and apprehensive smell of all her siblings. She mentioned that even Ben and Klaus were emitting distress signals without them knowing. 

Five’s situation only made her worse. She tried wandering to Five’s room several times, only to be stopped by Luther’s huge but gentle hands. Eventually, Klaus calmly guided her back to her room, keeping her comforted and well-rested. 

All they could do was wait. If they waited for Allison’s heat to blow over, then perhaps Five will go back to his normal self. 

However, by the time evening drew a long pause on the day, Vanya once again found Allison drifting towards Five’s bedroom. She had been doing it non-stop all day, and her speech was finally taking on the typical omega incoherency. Delusional and feverish, she silently cried as her forehead leaned against the door of Five’s bedroom. Vanya easily coaxed her back to her nest, which was full of their belongings, and fed her sips of water and gently cooed to calm her down. After six months, she was now becoming used to comforting her sister when she spent days mewling and in slight pain. The medication omega’s and alpha’s are put on to lessen their pheromones helped, but without an alpha, it was much harder. Which was why Diego, Vanya and Luther commended to stay with Allison the most so she was okay. Their scents helped her and there were times when all of them, including Ben and Klaus, would join in on a pack-pile. 

It was nearing 1 a.m. and Vanya had yet to fall asleep. Diego and Ben had joined her—Allison’s face was pressed into Diego’s chest, sleeping soundly, and Ben was in the corner, having fallen asleep reading a book with a warm lamp above him. Diego was awake, his alpha instincts on overdrive, eyes narrowed at the door for any impending danger. 

It was that time that Allison woke up, her soundless sleeping not so peaceful as Vanya had hoped. She began whimpering, and Vanya swallowed when her omega pheromones dusted her bedroom like a splash of cold water. Dread and fear were settled into their sister and Vanya and Diego were alert promptly, seeking out what was wrong. Diego didn’t keep a hold of Allison, not wanting to hurt her, but both Vanya and he followed their sister out of the room, and surprise, surprise, she went to Five’s bedroom door. But she was mewling and whimpering louder than she had earlier. 

“Allison?” Vanya said gently, feeling the protective fuzz inside her chest increase. There was nothing worse for an alpha than seeing an omega in distress—even worse when they were family. “Hey, it’s okay—Five’s okay…”

Was it her motherly instincts taking over? Five was, after all, their unofficial pup. But it had never been _this_ bad. Five had never actively been involved with Allison’s heat and kept a distance. He seemed almost shy about it, but this time, he had helped and Allison had _let_ him. There had been times in the last six months when Allison would actively cry for Five or Claire (both at the same time), but she had never been this consistent. 

“What, Allison?” said Diego, hand resting on her back. “What is it?”

She whimpered. “Five…”

Vanya was shocked by how clear that had been, and it seemed as if Diego was as well. 

“F-Five…”

With no other option, Vanya sighed and knocked on the door. Silence. Another knock. The eeriness was uncanny and Diego huffed, going for the plunge and opened the door. 

If Vanya thought the whiff of Allison’s heat was bad, the inside of Five’s room was much worse. The burning wood was harsh and Vanya had to breathe through her mouth to keep her from stumbling back. The room was pitch black and the only light in the room was the half-moon coming in through the half-open curtains. Instead of the cleanliness of Five’s room which was usually ordered neatly and had no trace of random shite, the belongings Five had been taking from them littered his room. In amongst the chaos, their brother was buried under at least three layers of blankets; two from Vanya’s apartment and one from Allison’s room. 

Before Vanya could sneak any more glances, Allison was moving forward, whimpering, and underneath the mountain of blankets, Five’s feathery brown hair peeked out and he's tired, green eyes finding Allison’s in an instant. He whimpered and tears filled his eyes. It was then that Allison climbed into his bed and brought him close to her chest, nose nuzzling his scent gland. 

“Wait… is Five…?” Diego began. 

From behind them, Ben, Luther and Klaus appeared and all of them were as equally shocked to see before them their littlest brother cuddled against Allison, whimpering and baring his neck for her to scent him. 

Having the bright idea, Ben bent down so he wasn’t looming in the doorway. The rest of them followed, and it was Klaus who spoke up. 

“Hey, Alli? Five? Can we come in?”

There was a bout of silence before Allison looked up, eyes clearer than they had ever been and she nodded. Five whined, pushing at Allison to pay attention to _him_ and no one else. 

Luther was the last in, carrying several of Allison’s things from her nest to attach to Five’s self-made nest. The inside of his room was warm, and his scent was so overpowering that none of the family’s alphas could catch Allison’s. 

The door wasn’t shut, little light from the hallway filtering in to give the Beta’s of their family a sense of sight. Five hadn’t looked up from Allison and instead buried his face further to not be seen. His hands were shaking, bunched up against his chest as he allowed Allison to mother him like a pup. 

Though, he was technically no longer a pup, having presented as an omega now. Even so, Vanya caught the familiar gash from the day before and she forced a growl down and gently ran her fingers through his greasy hair, earning a small purr from him. 

All of them settled down. Vanya curled up behind Five, massaging his scalp as he eased into a pitiful sleep, buried by Allison. Behind her sister was Diego once again and Luther sat protectively by the door. Klaus and Ben stayed by the end of the bed, resting on some pillows and cuddling close to each other, bathing in their families' dynamics' scents. 

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Luther’s voice was surprisingly tender and quiet, not interrupting Five’s purring and Allison’s mothering. 

Klaus let out a small sigh. “You know how Five is…”

“I should have known.”

“Luther, we couldn’t have expected you to know,” said Ben.

“Yeah, but…” He sighed, looking disappointed in himself. “I met the older version of himself. His scent was there, which a Beta shouldn’t have, but it wasn’t … strong, like an alpha’s. Softer, gentle—barely there. I guess I just never thought about it.”

Vanya leaned over and nuzzled her nose by one of Five’s scent glands and he whined again, baring his neck to her as Allison continued her cooing. There was no need for Luther to pin this on himself. That Five had been 58 (physically), and by that age, his heats would have stopped at least a decade and a bit earlier. His scent would have been fading, so he could have been an Alpha for all Luther knew. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” murmured Diego, nuzzling Allison’s neck. “We know now, and that's _all_ that matters.”

Seemingly a little beat-up, Luther didn’t say anything. He sat up straighter and, as unofficial pack-leader, kept an eye on all his siblings. 

Vanya eventually fell asleep, calm and collected at having their Pup and Omega so close and happy together. And Allison’s heat ended up lasting as long as Five’s, which was a full week. But that didn’t stop Allison from coddling him (much to his dismay even in his incoherent state) and Diego even dared to scent him, which Five reluctantly let him do. It was possibly one of the most unproductive weeks any of the siblings have ever had. 

They spent most of their time sleeping whilst either Grace or Klaus and Ben grabbed them food and drinks. Grace had been smitten when she found her kids in a vast pack-pile and Diego had to assure her out when she began pampering Allison and Five too much. 

It was times like this that Vanya treasured, and could only look forward to more sibling piles with Five involved. That is if he even spoke to them after this week was up. 


End file.
